In the hands of faith †dead†
by Dead end girl
Summary: *DISCONNECTED :'( * After Goku and Vegeta's first fight the Saijin prince suddenly shows up again, but not to get revenge..
1. Chapter 1~~Second meetings

In the hands of faith  
Chapter 1~~Second meetings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to some one else, I can't remember his name….  
  
This fic. starts right after Goku and Vegeta's first fight.   
Vegeta still has his tail (gotte love those tails) Don't like this? TOO BAD  
  
Katz: You got anything to add?  
  
Alex: Uhm… not really. Oh just one thing, don't go skateboarding when ur drunk, it's not pretty..  
  
Katz: +snickers+ Anywayz, have fun with chappie one….  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Piccolo and Krillin silently watched the little space pod lift off and disappear in the sky. "Goku, are you sure we should have let him go? I mean, something tells me that guy knows how to hold a grudge and I don't feel like getting killed any time soon." Bulma asked the fallen Saijin next to her. "I think we did the right thing, I can't explain it but I just feel that there is more about Vegeta then we think." Goku explained to the rest who didn't quite understand. "Well, if you're sure, we trust you." Krillin sighted and sat down as they waited for Bulma's father to pick them up.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
About one year later the entire Z-gang was re-united by the dragonballs and another two years passed quietly. It was still early in the morning and Bulma was in her kitchen, busy making herself breakfast when she heard a faint noise coming from the woods behind her house. She would have just dismissed it but it didn't sound like any other noise that would normally come from the forest she knew so well. She looked out the window and saw dark dots of smoke coming from between the trees. Being her curious self, she hopped on her air-bike and flew off to investigate.  
  
She reached the spot where the smoke was coming from but she couldn't see anything through the leaves of the tree's surrounding the spot. A few meters further she found a little clearing and parked her air-bike. She hopped off and after a while of making her way through the dense foliage, she reached a clearing with a crater in the middle (The high tree's where preventing her from seeing it earlier, just saying but I'm sure you already figured that one out.)  
Her eyes widened considerably as she recognized the thing in the middle as a Saijin space pod.  
  
She cowered behind a tree as she expected someone to come out and kill her. After a couple of minutes, when nothing happened, she finally got enough courage to approach the ship, maybe it was empty. She reached the ship with only little difficulty, sliding down the edge of the crater, and studied the circular craft. It didn't take her long to figure out to open it and it did with a slight hissing sound. She peered inside and stumbled back when she found a very beaten up Saijin prince inside.   
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Vegeta had woken up from the crash of his ship but didn't have the strength to move, let alone open the door and get out. A couple of minutes later he was about to pass out again when suddenly the door opened and he saw a flash of blue in the opening, hearing a startled yelp. It took Vegeta a while to see clear but when he did, he was a little surprised to see a face a couple of meters in front of him, a beautiful face. He snarled at his own thoughts, causing Bulma to take a few steps back in surprise but mostly fear.  
  
He had to use all of his power but finally managed to get up with both hands at the sides of the door opening for support. Glancing around, he spotted the woman behind a tree and he stumbled forward only to fall to his knees in exhaustion. Bulma looked around the corner of the tree and saw the proud prince slumped down on his knees with his hands on the ground, breathing hard. She moved away from the tree and slowly approached the Saijin on the ground.  
  
"W.. why are you here?" She asked hesitantly.  
Vegeta coughed "That depends +cough+ on where I am." he replied, his head still turned towards the ground.  
"You.. you don't know where you are?"  
Vegeta grunted heavily in reply, this woman was really getting on his nerves.  
"Err, you're....on Earth."  
Vegeta's head snapped up at that answer.  
  
"What! I can't be back on Earth, I have to….." He started but cut himself off and snapped his head back towards his ship. "Shit, it's gonna explode." He suddenly exclaimed. "What?!" Bulma demanded, her eyes wide in shock. Without a second thought, Vegeta used all of his left over power to swing himself and Bulma behind a huge boulder, protecting both of them with a ki-shield.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes tightly as a loud explosion filled the air. A while later things had calmed down and she opened her eyes to find that she was still alive.  
Confused, she looked around and saw that the boulder had disappeared, together with a huge part of the forest. How could she still be alive? Then she heard a faint grunt and turned her head to see Vegeta next to her and everything fell into place. "Y.. you saved my life." She managed to get out. A slight smirk crept across Vegeta's face "Stupid woman." He muttered just before falling back, unconscious.   
  
Bulma was very confused, the same Saijin that had threatened her very existence just a few years ago, had now saved her life.  
It just didn't sound right.   
  
~°~?~°~  
  
The whole Z-gang was gathered in the living room of Capsule Corporation trying to figure out what to do with a certain Saijin prince. Vegeta was placed on a bed in the medical centre of the building. "What if he is going to try to kill us again?" Yumcha asked nervously. "Yeah, I don't trust that guy. Only two years ago he wanted to kill all of us." Krillin butted in. "Well, I'm not sure if he actually is here to get revenge. I mean, First of all, he didn't even know where he was, secondly, he saved my life and thirdly, he didn't exactly come prepared. He was all beaten up and I think that if he wanted to get revenge he would make sure to be in his best condition don't you think?" Bulma reasoned and everyone plotted it for a moment when Goku spoke up, he hadn't said anything up to now.  
  
"You've got a point there, three actually. But I don't think he is going to be happy when he wakes up." "Yeah, maybe we should, I don't know, tie him up or something. Only until we figure everything out." Krillin offered and everyone in the room agreed with the little nose-less human, except for Bulma that is, she wasn't quite sure if that would be a good idea, it would only make him angrier.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes but quickly closed them again as the bright sunlight filled them. This time he slowly opened them, allowing them to adjust to the light. He glanced around and found himself in an unfamiliar room, it was much too white to be an ordinary room and from the equipment that surrounded him, he guessed he was in some kind of hospital room. Then everything came back to him, he grunted as he remembered he was back on earth, that was probably the last place he wanted to be. Well, he could think of a worse place but he just let it slip. He was about to get up but found that his hands where tightly placed by his side. Looking down he found that they where tied with plain rope.  
  
He should be more than able to break hem. He thought but after half an hour of struggling he realized he was just too weak. And all that pulling really hurt his shoulder, which was bandaged up and in really bad shape. Now that he thought about it, all of his wounds where taken care of, how strange. Why would those humans help him after everything he did?  
  
Vegeta thought about that for quite a while when suddenly the door opened and the same woman he encountered earlier came in. He growled on of his best growls and he could see a glint of fear in her eyes but she held it back with a surprising amount of determination. She sat down on a chair a few feet away from him with his eyes following her all the way, which was making her more than a little nervous.  
  
"So, you're finally awake." She said, ignoring the angry looks he was sending her way.  
"Where the hell am I." He growled an again tried to free his hands "And if you don't mind me asking, WHY THE HELL AM I FUCKING TIED UP !!!!"  
Bulma slightly flinched but kept her ground.  
"You are in the medical area of my house and the ropes are just precaution." She stated calmly. "Now you tell me why you are here."   
"Hmpfh, that's none of your damn business woman." He said, turning his head way from her.  
  
Anger started to build up but Bulma managed to keep it under control.  
"First off, my name is Bulma. Secondly, it is too my damn business if you are here to kill me and my friends again." She hissed through clenched teeth.  
"I am not here to kill you or you're pathetic friends, I'm out of here as soon as I can." Vegeta said calmly turning his head towards her, secretly enjoying the way she looked when she was angry.  
  
"Then what happened to you before you ended up here?" She asked, calmed down considerably. Vegeta angrily snarled and turned his head away. Bulma knew she had hit a something sensitive and decided to let it go, for now. She stood up and walked out of the room, trying to decide what to do next. In the living room she discussed what had happened with the rest of the Z gang.  
"Well, if he is telling the truth, we have no right to keep him here." Bulma said.  
"Yes, but I still don't trust him, I bet he is going to attack us as soon as we turn our backs to him." Yumcha pondered stubbornly.  
"I think he will keep his promise and not do that, he has way too much pride to back out of a promise." Goku said and everybody reluctantly agreed, just slightly surprised Goku had actually made another good point in just one day.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
A few minutes later Goku and Bulma entered the room and Vegeta's anger flared up as soon as he saw his old rival. Goku sheepishly grinned which only made Vegeta angrier and he almost lost control of his rage. Bulma walked over to him "If you promise not to hurt us, we will let you go." "I won't, not for now." Vegeta growled dangerously and bulma looked at him wearily, but hesitantly untied the ropes anyway.  
  
Vegeta sat up on the bed and forced himself not to rub his wrists to ease the pain. Bulma looked at them and felt slightly guilty as she noticed the red marks on them and even cuts where the rope had sliced into his flesh. Vegeta got to his feet and took one unsteady step forward. He growled at the two people in front of him "I should kill you for tying me up like that. Just be happy that I value promises and don't intend to break them." He grunted and took one more threatening look back, flying away through the window.  
  
Bulma let go of the breath she didn't even know she had been holding and turned to Goku. "That turned out good I guess, good thing you where right about him not breaking his promises." Bulma sighed and left the room. "Yeah." Goku replied silently and followed her.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Vegeta landed next to the charred remains of his space pod. There was nothing left of it and now he was stuck on this stupid planet. Vegeta was busy trying to find a solution when he suddenly felt a ki coming towards him and he turned around to see Goku flying up to him. He growled angrily as Goku landed in front of him.  
  
"Kakarrot, what the hell do you want now?"   
"Well I was just wondering what happened to you, I mean you where all beaten up. Heck, you still are." Goku said with his trademark grin and rubbing the back of his head like he was some kind of idiot (and we all know he isn't he he …..) This made Vegeta's frown only deeper (if that is at all possible)  
"Kakarrot you are a fool and I advise you to shut up."   
"Well okay then, if you need anything just call." Goku grinned another huge grin and left Vegeta to roll his eyes.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was thinking about Vegeta who had now been on Earth for a couple of weeks, it confused her that he had saved her life and she desperately wanted to know why he was all beaten up. She just couldn't stop thinking about how bad he looked.  
  
After yet another half an hour of wondering she made up her mind and decided to finally get some answers. She hopped in her newest air bike and drove off towards the place in the forest where Vegeta's space pod had landed and exploded all those days ago.  
  
~°~?~°~~°~?~°~  
  
Katz: So, how did u like the first Chapter? I think it came out pretty nice.. Don't you? +Turns to Alex who is trying to do a hardflip after 8 beers+  
  
Katz: He he +nervous smile+ uhm, just review please.  
  
Camera moves away and a loud thud and groan can be heard in the distance, followed by a loud laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2~~Invitations

In the hands of faith  
Chapter 2~~Invitations  
  
Disclaimer: bla bla bla, I don't own crap  
  
Katz: We're back for the second chapter, did u all like the first one? +turns towards audience only she can see+  
  
Invisible audience cheers and Alex rolls his eyes, doubting his girlfriend's sanity.  
  
~°~?~°~  
Bulma's bike landed and she jumped off now looking at the remains of what used to be an aircraft. She wondered if he was even still there but figure she would find out soon enough as she walked deeper into the forest. She stopped after about fifteen minutes when she reached a small river and decided to freshen up a bit.  
  
Bulma brought her hands down into the water and pulled them up to wash her face with the water that came with them. It felt very refreshing and she drank a little before standing up again. As she stood there she noticed how beautiful the place was, there where some brightly coloured, wild flowers distributed across the little field she was standing on and there was a huge weeping willow right next to the water which provided a nice shade.  
  
She looked over the water, listening to the birds singing they're song when she gasped in surprise as she saw a person standing behind her, reflected in the water. There was no mistaking that it was Vegeta, his trademark black hair was clearly reflected.  
  
She quickly turned around, standing face to face with the proud Saijin prince.   
"What are you doing here." He demanded with a gruff voice.  
"I..I.." Bulma stuttered but straightened herself before she continued, not allowing herself to be scared of Vegeta.  
"I'm here to ask you what happened." She spoke with a new, stronger will, her hands on her hips.  
  
"That is n.." Vegeta started but was cut off as Bulma finished the sentence for him.  
"None of my business, yada yada yada I know." Bulma finished and rolled her eyes. Vegeta growled dangerously, clenching his fists at his side but Bulma just ignored him and sat down in the shade of the weeping willow.  
Vegeta's eyes widened as far as they could, he was actually shocked at her lack of fear for him.  
Besides Freeza and his little goons no one in the right mind had ever talked to him like that before, let alone ignore him.  
  
Bulma calmly sat down and watched at the prince with amusement glittering in her eyes at his surprise.  
"And I also wanted to know why you saved me." Bulma said and crossed her legs, getting comfortable against the tree.  
  
Vegeta cleared his mind and regained most of his composure before talking again.  
"Don't start thinking you're special or something, I just reacted on instinct." He growled and leaned against a different tree to Bulma's right.  
"Oh yeah right. You've destroyed I don't know how many lives and planets and you are telling me that you're instinct tells you to save the closest person to you in a dangerous situation, instead of killing them?" Bulma mocked.  
  
"Shut up, you don't know anything about me." Vegeta growled and turned his head the other way. Bulma grinned at her obvious victory.  
"Are you staying here?" Bulma asked after a few minutes of silence while looking around a little.  
"Yes." Vegeta answered shortly, still looking away.  
  
After a few minutes Bulma spotted the remains of a campfire and a small pile of bones when she got an idea.  
"Hey, why don't you stay at my place? Until you find out what you are going to do next." She said enthusiastically, not knowing if she had actually gone crazy or if she should just trust her intuition. Vegeta looked at her strangely, she didn't seem scared at him at all. People always either abused him or where scared of him, they never acted like this.  
  
"You'll have a decent bed, normal food, a shower and I could build you a training room." Bulma continued without losing any of the earlier spark.  
"Everything a person needs." She finished her speech and looked at him hopefully.  
Vegeta pondered it for a while and came to the conclusion that he really could use a shower.  
"Fine." he grumbled and Bulma screeched in excitement which really hurt Vegeta's ears.  
"Just don't do that." He said as he clutched his ears "Saijin's have sensitive hearing you know."  
"Sorry." Bulma excused, slightly ashamed and confused as to why she was happy that a mass murderer would be staying at her house from now on, not top mention why she invited him to do so.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
The next hour Vegeta was shown almost every room of Capsule Corporation by an excited Bulma. Vegeta was sitting in what was going to be his room for the next period of time, he was glad to finally be alone for a moment, if it wasn't Bulma, her baka mother would be bothering him.  
  
He thought about what he should do next, Freeza would certainly be pissed when he found out that he had actually escaped, he would certainly not just let it go. Vegeta sighed, no matter where he went, Freeza would be able to find him. The only thing he could do was train and become strong enough to defeat the overgrown lizard some day.  
  
Maybe it was actually a good idea to stay here on Earth, it would take Freeza months, maybe even years to locate him because his space pod had blown up, they had no idea where he was now. And this would be the last place they'd look for him, after what happened here with Goku and everything. And when Freeza would find him, maybe Kakkarot could even lend a hand at killing the monster, if he himself wasn't a Super Saijin by then. This certainly lifted Vegeta's spirits and he could go to sleep, just a little bit at ease.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Bulma was lying in her bed, unable to sleep. She kept thinking about Vegeta, on one hand she somehow wasn't afraid of him and she kind of felt sorry for him although she didn't know why. And then on the other hand she was confused as to why she asked him to stay here, she wasn't really at ease knowing that a murderer was sleeping just a few rooms away from hers. She told herself to relax and just get some sleep but it was no use.  
  
Finally she got up and put on her robe and slippers. She decided to get some warm milk, maybe that would make her a little sleepy.  
Walking down the hall she noticed that Vegeta's door was opened a little but his lights where out. Not knowing why, Bulma decided to take a peek. She popped her head through the crack in the door and could just make out Vegeta's sleeping form in the soft moonlight that lightened the room. She carefully opened the door further and walked into the room.  
  
Vegeta was laying on his back his muscles relaxed and calm. Looking down, Bulma saw his tail lazily tapping the mattress as if he was having a dream. Bulma had to fight back the urge to reach out towards his tail, she wanted to know how it felt but she didn't want to wake him up. Looking at Vegeta's features, she was surprised at how strangely peaceful he looked. His usual scowl was no where in sight and his eyebrows where slightly higher than usual, his frown less than usual.  
  
After a surprisingly long time of just watching Vegeta sleep, Bulma decided she was sleepy enough and didn't need milk so she made her way back to her room and slept through what was left of the night.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up at around seven o'clock as usual and went downstairs after dressing and showering etc. In the kitchen she found her mother busily putting away the dishes she had just washed, left over from Vegeta's rampage for food.  
"Hi mom" Bulma greeted warmly and sat down on a chair at the table with the morning paper.  
"Oh hi, good morning honey."  
"Uhm mom, what are you doing." Bulma said as she noticed her mother had washed the dishes although Bulma had done that just yesterday and she was sure that she hadn't forgotten any.  
  
"I'm washing the dishes silly." She giggled and started making breakfast.  
"But I just did them yesterday."  
"How strange, I woke up and found them just lying there on the table." She said with a confused look and leaned closer towards her daughter and whispered, " You know what's strange too? There's a man in the yard."  
  
Bulma sighted "You mean Vegeta?" She said and leaned back in the chair.   
"If that is his name then yes, who is he?"   
"It's a long story." Bulma said when her mom sat down next to her with two plates of food. "I've got time enough."  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
A couple of days later Vegeta had gotten just a little accustomed to his new surroundings but it was all still very weird for him.  
Everybody was always so cheery and nice, it irritated the hell out of him but at least he had normal food, when the woman's mother was cooking that is.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Vegeta punched his invisible enemy a couple of times and landed on his feet after doing a backwards flip in the air. He warily stood on his feet, panting hard, he had been training for hours now but he couldn't stop. Vegeta started his series of punches and kicks again, not allowing himself the comfort of resting just a couple of seconds. Vegeta had been training for quite a while when he disappointedly stopped because of his stomach, it demanded food.  
  
Vegeta walked into the house he immediately growled at Goku who was sitting next to Bulma in the living room.  
"Kakarrot, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh hi Vegeta, Bulma told me you were staying here. I just wanted to come and ask you if you wanted to spar."  
Goku said cheery as ever, seemingly not noticing the vicious glare he was receiving from Vegeta.  
  
"Uhm, Goku, are you sure you wanne do that?" Bulma asked softly, figuring Vegeta would take any chance he could get at killing Goku.  
"Yes off course, why not?" he asked innocently.  
"Aren't you scared he might try to kill you, I mean when the rest of the gang isn't there to help you." Bulma whispered even softer but Vegeta heard every word with his sensitive Saijin hearing and grumbled.  
  
"No I don't think Vegeta would, he knows sparring is just for training, not killing." Goku said and Bulma was a little surprised that he had actually thought about something and had been able to draw a reasonable conclusion.  
  
"So Vegeta, what about it?" Goku asked, returning his attention towards Saijin no Ouij.  
"whatever." Vegeta simply stated and walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat first. Goku shrugged "I guess that's a yes then?"  
  
~°~?~°~~°~?~°~  
  
Katz: Taadaadaaaa, the second chapter all done. +looks at Alex who is busy writing stuff down+  
  
Katz: Alex, what are you doing?  
  
Alex: I'm declaring my apartment an independent nation.  
  
Katz: Uhm, this might sound strange but, why?  
  
Alex: I greatly dislike my upstairs neighbours +still scribling away+  
  
Katz: And how will declaring your apartment an independent nation help?  
  
Alex: I can sue them for violating my airspace.  
  
Katz: ………….  
  
(CORNY, I know.. Just don't stop R&R-ing because of this, plz?) 


	3. Chapter 3~~Confusion

In the hands of faith  
Chapter 3~~Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: insert usual rant...  
  
Katz: the long awaited…..CHAPTER 3!!!! Oh Alex, I became a Vrykyl yesterday….. JAY!  
  
Alex: A Vry-what?  
  
Katz: A vrykyl, ask Dasha.  
  
Alex: Hey Dasha, wuts a Vry-something?  
  
Dasha: Uhm, it's kindof a dead person, and they work for me. THE VOID +evil laugh+  
  
Katz: +cough+ Nevermind….  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
It wasn't until late that evening that the two Saijins returned but Bulma had been waiting for them for some reason, looking out the window for any sign of them. She saw the two flying towards the house after hours of waiting and quickly ran towards the door to opened it. Goku had a few broken bones and scares while Vegeta had numerous broken bones and was covered in bruises and cuts. Vegeta grunted and walked passed Bulma without saying a word, well, limped actually.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma asked Goku.  
"Well, we where sparring and it started to get a little rough and Vegeta was pretty beaten up so I decided to stop before he got himself killed. Let's just say Vegeta didn't like the idea of stopping and continued to attack me, I had no choice but to fight back. Then after another couple of hours Vegeta used up every bit of his energy and had to stop but he refused me to help him get back. I just followed him to make sure nothing would happen." Goku explained.  
  
Bulma slowly nodded "I understand."  
"I better go back to Chi Chi before she calls the army to look for me. I think you should take a look at Vegeta, some of those wounds are pretty bad. By, see you later." Goku said and flew off. Bulma walked into the house, wondering how she was going to get Vegeta to let her bandage those wounds.  
She found Vegeta sitting in a chair in the living room breathing a little harder then usual because of some broken ribs, he was sitting hunched over a bit, looking very pissed off. Bulma walked over to him with a concerned look on her face "Are you alright?" she asked and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
Vegeta stiffened and roughly jerked away "I'm fine, I was just about to kill that idiot when he suddenly refused to finish the fight, stupid baka. You can't just stop in the middle of a fight." Vegeta huffed, obviously very angry that he still wasn't able to defeat Goku. Bulma decided not to mention that Goku looked a lot better than Vegeta did and just walked away to get her med-box.   
  
A few minutes later Bulma returned to see Vegeta, slumped back in his seat with his eyes half shut. They snapped open as soon as Bulma entered the room. She walked over to the table and started getting some things out of the box.  
  
"And just what do you think you are doing?" Vegeta grumbled and watched her emptying out the white box with the red cross on the side.  
"I am going to take care of some of those wounds, you can't just let them get infected." Bulma stated and continued looking for the right stuff.  
Vegeta grumbled his disapproval "I don't need you're stupid human medicine, I've survived with much more serious injuries without any kind of medical treatment."  
"I don't care." Bulma said and walked over to Vegeta who watched her put some transparent liquid on a little cloth.   
  
Vegeta backed away in the chair and eyed her suspiciously.  
"If you don't agree, you can just kiss any more food goodbye because I won't be cooking it for you, and neither will my mother. And you can't use the training room either. You know, I was actually thinking about making a gravity room, where you can increase the gravity. But I guess you don't need that… " Bulma said with a secret smirk. Vegeta grumbled and Bulma decided that meant he'd given in.   
  
She carefully cleaned around the cuts that covered his body. Vegeta tried not to wince as Bulma pressed the cloth on one of the bigger wounds on his arm, but it was no use. Bulma looked up at Vegeta "Sorry, this is just to prevent the wounds from disinfecting." she said and continued.   
"Hmpf, like I care, I don't need that stuff."  
Bulma just sighed and continued, it would just be stupid to argue with Vegeta now.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
About half an hour later Vegeta's wounds where all patched up and Bulma had put a cloth around Vegeta's neck and arm to allow the broken bones in his lower arm to rest. (I reallt can't remember what it's called…) Bulma knew it would be no use to try to get him to a hospital, he would simply refuse, so she didn't even ask him.  
  
"That's it." Bulma said and smiled warmly as she put her stuff away.  
Vegeta looked at her a little confused, he didn't know what to think of it all. Why did she help him? It's not like she actually cared, right? Vegeta sighed deeply and stood up a, still little shaky. He took one last look at Bulma's, who was still cleaning up, and walked away towards his room, still confused as hell.  
  
Bulma put the last couple of bottles back and turned around to find that Vegeta was already gone. "Well you're welcome." She muttered and walked towards the kitchen to get herself some coffee. She opened the fridge and looked in, empty. What a surprise…. Vegeta must have finished everything this morning. She was really hungry, she hadn't eaten anything since when Goku and Vegeta left. She looked at her watch and saw it was 15 minutes past 8. Then the supermarket is still open. She thought and decided to get some food, then she wouldn't have to do it tomorrow.   
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Bulma threw the capsule on the ground and her newest hoover-car appeared with a small cloud of smoke. She got in and drove off, eager to get some food in her stomach. Her car screeched to a halt just 2 minutes later, stupid traffic-lights. Bulma drummed her fingers on the dashboard while she waited for the light to turn green. Bulma sighed when her windows where suddenly covered with little drops, now it had to start raining too. Then she remembered something, the weather forecast had said it would rain, they even thought there could be thunder later on that evening. Which was off course now, later in the evening. As if on que, a loud rumbling noise startled Bulma. That's just great. She thought and almost didn't even notice the light switching colours. She switched her screen wiper on and drove off.  
  
It was hard to see the road clearly, maybe she should pull over? No, she thought and kept going, she was too hungry and she figured the storm would be over soon. Bulma had been driving for over 10 minutes now, she should be almost there. Rounding a sharp corner, a sudden bright light surprised her. Her hands shot up to protect her eyes, losing the steering wheel in doing so. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, the car whose head lights had blinded Bulma earlier rammed into hers against the side. The two cars skidded across the pavement, into the grass verge where they finally came to a halt. All the noise was gone, only dead silence remained for the victims.   
  
~°~?~°~~°~?~°~  
  
Katz: Ha ha, evil cliffhanger ne ? I'm sorry this chap was a little short, I thought it would be a good place to stop because I wanted to piss u guy's off ;) And I just wanted to say that I re-wrote chapter 6 of Autumn. I didn't change much, just some parts that needed some work.  
  
Alex: I really sucked ass, the first one.  
  
Katz: Yes Alex, we all know that… +through clenched teeth+  
  
Alex: Yeah but it was really bad you know, like the worst I ever read. I really thought you where a better writer then that, it just plain sucked. Not to mention you didn't even….. +interrupted by a fist connecting with his nose+ 


	4. Chapter 4~~I was in a what??!

In the hands of faith  
Chapter 4~~I was in a what!!?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, don't sue.  
  
Katz: FF-net is so annoying, at times I can see all of the reviews but sometimes I can only read the signed ones, it's kind of pissing me off. I don't think anyone cares but I just had to get that out of my system…. Oh and one more thing, to Debido…. So you think you can predict the outcome of this story? WELL GOOD LUCK. (no offense, really. And thanx for the compliments ^-^ )  
  
Alex: But Katz, what if he can? (she, I'm sorry I don't have a clue) Maybe you're just predictable… Maybe everybody knows where this story is going…  
  
Katz: Well I don't care if everybody knows that, I just write my stories and I u don't like them or if u think they're predictable, too bad. And lil' Chi Chi, I know something happens to Bulma again but this story is different, really. Ur all too fast with drawing conclusions.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Bulma groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She felt strange, somehow fully rested. Like she'd been asleep for years. Memories came back to her, she was in her car, on her way to the supermarket and it was storming. But then what? She couldn't remember anything after that… She sat up, feeling a little dizzy, and looked around the room. She wasn't quite sure where she was, the room was obviously some kind of hospital room, but why was she in the hospital. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up carefully. She felt pain shooting through her right arm and noticed it was placed in a cats. Now she thought about it, her whole body hurt a little but all that she could see where some scars that looked like they had heeled a long time ago, although she didn't remember getting them. Hearing voices outside the room, she opened the door and peeked around the corner. There where her parents, Chi Chi, Goku and Yumcha talking softly to each other. "What's going on here?" She asked, immediately receiving everyone's attention. "Oh Bulma honey, you're finally up." Her mother cooed and locked her in a bear-hug. "We're all so glad you're okay." Yumcha said with a warm smile. "What are you all talking about?" Bula asked, more confused then ever. "You don't remember?" Goku asked. "Bulma you had an accident and ended up in a coma for three months." Chi Chi explained. "I was in a what!!??" she screeched while her mother backed off. "But how, I mean, I don't remember anything…"  
  
"Yes, that is very much possible." A voice interrupted Bulma. All heads turned to look at a small man in a doctors-coat. "So is Bulma going to be alright?" Dr. Briefs asked worriedly. "If she will follow me so I can give her a check-up, I'll tell you in a sec." He said and turned around. Bulma shrugged and followed him, desperately keeping the back of her gown closed to prevent something very embarrassing.   
  
About 15 minutes later the two returned. The doctor reassured everyone that Bulma was fine, she just had to take it easy for a little while. All of the remaining forms where filled in and Bulma could go home again.  
  
Although Bulma hadn't seen Vegeta all day, everything seemed to be back to normal by the time she got ready to go to bed. She still couldn't believe she had been 'away' for 3 months, let alone the fact she had been in an accident. They had said the other driver was drunk and crashed into her, the guy hadn't survived it. She felt very sorry for him and his family but decided to let everything go for now, she had to if she wanted to get any sleep.  
  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Bulma looked around, she had no idea where she was, she looked around but it was way too dark to actually see anything. Pain shot through her body like an electrical current as she tried to stand up. She groaned and fell down on the floor again. After a while she suddenly she heard noises, footsteps coming towards her. There was the sound of a key being twisted in a lock and the door flung open. She squinted her eyes against the bright light entering from the other side of the door. She looked up and was only able to see a tall silhouette towering over her. Whoever it was that stood there, he or she walked towards her and pulled her up. Bulma had to stifle a scream as she was roughly dragged into the light.  
  
With a shock Bulma shot up from the bed, tangled in the sheets she fell to the floor with a loud thud. She groaned and rubbed her head, just her luck. When she came down to get some breakfast she wasn't surprised to see Vegeta at the table, pigging out again. "Do you ever stop that." She grumbled and turned the coffee maker on. "Stop what?" He asked, a little confused. "Eating!" came a loud reply. Vegeta looked at her strangely and only now she realized how stupid that just sounded. "So what crawled up your ass this morning?" Vegeta asked with a smirk and watched Bulma flinch, trying to control her anger. "Just shut up, I'm not in the mood to with a arrogant jerk." She hissed and turned around to poor her coffee. She heard and turned around sharply. "Just watch your mouth mister, this is my house and you're a guest here so just back off if you want to stay here." She watched Vegeta stop chewing as he cocked an eyebrow at her. He swallowed hard "What the hell are you talking about."   
  
"don't play innocent with me, I heard you scolding me loud and clear!" She hissed and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at a confused Saijin.  
"Woman, I was eating, how do you expect me to scold you loud and clear, if my mouth is full at the time." He growled and stood up with the remainder of his food. "She's gone crazy, hearing voices…. Next time she's gonne tell me she's a schnitzel person.." (don't ask..) he muttered and left the house. Bulma was confused yet again, he must be playing with you Bulma, she told herself, just another one of his mind games. She reassured herself and sat down to eat.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
That afternoon Bulma sat in front the window, looking depressed. Black clouds hung in the sky, it was raining and she was pretty sure it was going to thunder in a minute. She notices the light in the gravity room was still on, if he kept on training like that he would end up killing himself. Well then that would be his own stupid fault, she thought and sighed. The doctor said she was supposed to take it slow for a while but it annoyed her that she couldn't even work in the lab. And her father had made sure she couldn't by locking the door, now she was bored out of her mind. Her mind wandered back to that morning, she knew she had had a nightmare but she couldn't remember it. That was strange because usually she would at least be able to remember what it was about, just roughly.   
  
Bulma jumped up when she heard a sudden loud noise, lightning. How she hated this, maybe it was a little juvenile of her but she had always been a little scared of thunder. Although she usually knew how to hide it. She looked up when she heard a different noise, on the roof. It wasn't like the lightning, it sounded like something had fallen down. She decided to go see what it was, it's not like she had anything better to do.   
  
Grabbing a thick coat, she pulled it on and swung the door open. She rushed out into the rain but didn't get far when she stumbled back after hitting something too hard to be human. She glanced up, wondering if anyone had decided to put a brick wall in the middle of her garden when she saw an angry looking Saijin staring at her. "Better watch where you're going woman." He grumbled. Vegeta was about to walk past her when he was unexpectedly pushed back, unceremoniously shoved into a puddle of mud. (:P cool band) "What the hell was that for!" He roared angrily. "What do you think." Bulma sneered in response and turned around to finish what she started when she felt a sudden dud against her back. She looked over her shoulder to see her coat covered with mud. She turned around with hell in her eyes and stared at the prince who was currently laughing his ass off, pointing at her like she was some kind of idiot.   
  
She bent down and took a hand full of mud, sending it flying his face. He soon stopped his laughing and coughed in an attempt to get the dirt out of his mouth. Now it was Bulma's turn to laugh. "Ha ha, you should know better then to mess with me, Vegeta." She laughed but was interrupted as she felt a tug on her foot and she fell back into the same puddle. "Vegeta!!" She yelled accusingly and watched the prince about to walk into the house. "Wait up!" to her surprise he actually listened and she quickly scrambled to her feet. "Vegeta, I uhm… I need your help with something." She said hesitantly as she walked up to him. "With what?" He asked a little suspiciously. "well I heard something on the roof and I was about to find out what it was but now you're here, why don't you fly up and take a look for me?" She asked, already expecting a no. "And why would I help you?"   
  
"I don't know, never mind then.." She said softly and walked past him to enter the house. Bulma stood in the doorway and was about to turn around and ask if Vegeta was coming too when she noticed he wasn't there. With a startled yell she jumped back as he suddenly appeared in front of her. "It was just a branch." He said gruffly and walked into the house, leaving Bulma to stare after him, deep in thought.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
Katz: Waaahhhaaaahhhaaaa, bet you all didn't expect this to happen now did u? Just admit I'm not as predictable as you thought, come on. You know I'm right. Hahahahaha!!!  
  
Alex: You must excuse her, everything has gone to her head. +helps a still evilly laughing Katz off the stage+ And please review, I bet it will help her recover… *hint hint* 


	5. Chapter 5~~Dreaming of you

In the hands of faith  
Chapter 5~~Dreaming of you  
  
Disclaimer: usual disclaimer, I don't own it.  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, school cached up, my computer was down, my site, account here and hotmail where hacked and lots more junk decided to keep me from writing this chapter.  
  
I wonder if anyone gets this yet, you're supposed to wonder if Bulma is going crazy, whether she's hearing voices or if there is something more to it. Anywayz, I/m looking for someone new to help me with the introductions, Alex and me broke up o_O But we're still friend and everything so I guess I'm gonne have to find a new victim. Waahhaaahhaaaa………………. +receives strange looks from invisible audience+  
  
~°~?~°~   
  
Bulma sat at her desk, she'd taken a quick shower and it was still pouring outside. She was trying to catch up with things that had happened while she was out.. It wasn't too much, they had actually gotten some new clients. Guess they could manage very well without her around, that made her feel a little unwanted although she knew it was all just in her head. She leaned back in her chair to stare at the ceiling. Wondering how thing had been at Capsule Corp while she was gone., with Vegeta blowing up the gravity machine and demanding food, it must have been very stressful for her parents. That second her dad walked in, he greeted her and started working on some contraption. "dad?" Bulma asked after a while. "Yes hon?" "How where things while I was gone?" "I what aspect?" Her father asked and stopped to look at his daughter. "Here at home, wasn't Vegeta driving you crazy?"   
  
"Well, that's the strange thing, he didn't blow up the gravity room once and he was mostly gone anyways. Kami knows where that man went, he would be gone for days in a row and then suddenly show up again, without a word." He explained and continued working, figuring that was all his daughter wanted to know. Bulma thought about it, where would he go? He didn't know anyone on earth besides the Z-gang but he wouldn't go there while still alive. She shrugged it off and continued with her work, she would bug him about it later.   
  
That evening Bulma walked out onto her balcony like she always did when she had to think about things. She stood there, staring up at the dark night sky filled with starts shining down on her. With a small sigh she leaned back against the door that led back to her room. The wind slightly played with her long, silk nightgown and a small shiver ran down her spine. She stood there, just looking over the forest in front of her house and the towering buildings of the city behind it. The weather had decided to clear up, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, not a drop falling down. It was nice and quit too, there was the sound of leaves ruffling in the slight breeze, every now and then a noise from the woods and the little voice in her head…. Little voice? Bulma quirked an eyebrow. She never had little scolding voices buzzing around her head before… it shouted. "man, I'm losing it. Maybe that accident damaged my brain.." Bulma mulled and walked into her room, deciding she was just tired. She never knew Vegeta had been sitting on the roof just above her, neither of them noticed the other.  
  
~°~?~°~  
  
A new day yet again, life had become a routine for Vegeta lately, get up, shower, train, eat, train and yes, eat some more. He thought back to just a couple of years ago, each day was like a new adventure, each day full of more murder and slaughter. But as he thought that statement over, suddenly that too seemed all the same, yet he would never go back to that way of life. Had this planet really changed him that much? He wasn't sure. It couldn't have, how could a dirt bal invested by pathetic weaklings destroy a lifetime of torture? He grunted and dragged himself out of the comfy bed, into the shower to start another day of intense training.  
  
As he sat down on the table to eat a rather small breakfast for his standards, he thought about the training part of his day, it just didn't sound as appealing like it used to. Leaning back into the chair he looked out of the window, just like last night it was pretty nice out. The sun had decided to show itself for a change and the sky was bright blue. Nothing to keep the sun from shining its light down to earth. A second later he made up his mind, he would take the day off as what some people would call a break. Just one day of doing nothing, very likely the first one in his entire life.   
  
That afternoon Vegeta sat in the living room in the large couch, just flipping through the channels on the television. It amazed him how much useless stuff people would put work into, did they really have nothing better to get some mindless bimbo to sell absolutely the worst crap he'd seen in his life on their very own channel, and have the nerve of calling it a show? He rolled his eyes and decided on an old war movie, he never knew doing nothing was so boring but he wasn't going to break. He just had to see this as a different kind of training, to work on his resistance.   
  
His eyes started to droop, about to fall down when the door suddenly flew open and it slamming against the wall behind it with a loud bang, startling the drowsy Saijin on the couch. Before he could blink Bulma practically threw herself next to him, snatching the remote from his hand. "Hey! Give that back." An angry yet surprised Vegeta protested. "Don't tell me you where actually watching this." Bulma grunted and furiously started pushing the little button on the device in her hand. The air was suddenly filled with silence again, except for the noises from the tv off course. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be training by now." Bulma practically spat the words at him.   
  
She just kept amazing Vegeta, one time she was nice enough to invite him to stay at her house, now she was biting his ear off. "That is none of your business. And what crawled up you ass?"   
"Well that's none of you business now is it?" She responded sarcastically. Vegeta hmpf'ed and turned back to the tv where Bulma had decided to leave some kind of game show on. They didn't pay attention to it, they didn't even notice when it ended and the commercials started, they where both too caught up in their own thoughts. Bulma was brought back to reality when that annoying voice decided to make its presence known again. It was babbling on about something Bulma couldn't make out, it sounded confused somehow, could little voices be confused? She shrugged as her eyes turned to the Saijin next to her. Something particular caught her interest and she started following it as it swayed almost hypnotically. Over the last couple of months Bulma had seen slight differences in the way it moved, in accordance to the mood of its owner.   
  
If Vegeta was angry or pissed it would kinda jerk from side to side. When he was 'happy', or at least smirking it just gracefully twisted around, following no appearent path. If the prince was having a nightmare, which occurred quite often, it twitched like that of a cat when it's dreaming. And finally, whenever Vegeta was calm, dare she say relaxed? His tail would sway slightly, like it was doing now. Only she would usually see that when he was sleeping.  
  
She was mesmerized by the thing, She didn't even realize her hand reaching out to it. It was too late when Vegeta almost jumped through the ceiling when she grabbed it. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!!" he screamed. Bulma blinked and looked at her hand which was still holding the brown tail. She smirked, she just loved having control over the great Saijin prince. "I want to see how it works." She said, her mood suddenly lightening up. "HOW DO YOU THINK IT WORKS? IT'S A GOD DAMN TAIL FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!! DIDN'T YOU FIND OUT ENOUGH WHEN YOU PRACTICALLY TORE IT OFF LAST TIME??!!!"  
Bulma wasn't the least bit impressed by his outburst, she just looked at him strangely. What was the big deal?  
  
Vegeta was surprised that she hadn't cowered away from him like she had the day she found him in the forest. Why didn't he scare her anymore? But all that disappeared from his mind, his anger slowly fading as she continued to look him in the eyes. "Damnit woman, you really don't get it do you."   
"Get what?" Bulma asked. I can't believe she doesn't understand.  
  
Bulma blinked "What was that?"   
"What are you talking about."  
"You said something, I didn't quite get it."  
"I didn't say anything, did you see my mouth move? I think not." A puzzled Vegeta retorted.   
Bulma blinked, now she knew he didn't say anything, the little voice was haunting her again but then why where they saying things that didn't make sense? In her daze she let go of Vegetas tail, not noticing Vegeta grunt angrily and leaving the room.  
Now things where just getting too weird for Bulma, she couldn't even sort things out for herself. She sat there for another hour, contemplating the things that had happened to her ever since the accident. So far it where just voices. She decided to go see a doctor the next day but for now she decided she had to get her mind off the subject. She got up and made her way to her lab, working would always help her when she had a problem.  
~°~?~°~  
  
"Last chance, tell us or perish." She snarled at the creature before her. A tear slid down it's scaled cheek as it stood up with surprising courage. "Never." It said, voice wavering as he tried to keep it steady. She laughed loudly at this "Your loss." She chuckled and stretched her arm out towards the green alien. A bright light enveloped the gloved hand shortly before it shot forward, piercing the creatures chest and burning away it's heart while it let out a piercing scream. "Why do they always scream like that when you kill them, it hurts my ears." She heard a voice behind her and turned around to come face to face with a large, bald Saijian. "Maybe we should rip out their vocal cords before we kill them from now on." She smirked and the rest of the group laughed at the comment. "We must be moving on, lets pay king Rellum a short visit." A large Saijin said, his hair flaring up like fire, a red and black cape draping his broad shoulders.   
  
Bulma snorted and followed her father through the countless dead bodies scattered across the now empty plain. They continued to the large city where the king resided, leaving nothing but lifeless bodies behind in their path of destruction. An hour later they reached the palace and continued by torturing the king's servants and guards before killing them to get the information they wanted. Finally the king complied and told them about his allegance with a couple of other planets, begging them to leave what was left of his planet intact. "Sure, we won't hurt anyone anymore. Trust me." Bulma said with an evil smirk, something glittered in his eyes as he spoke but only the rest of the Saijins knew what that meant.  
  
They boarded their large ship when the king turned to his son. "Good work son, now we just have to pay back the rest of those idiots that decided to turn against us." The king said and proudly put a hand on his sons shoulder. "Oh but father, we're not finished here yet." Bulma spoke with fake innocence, causing his father to let out a rumbling laugh. A minute later king Rellum's planet was gone, another reminder of what happened to people who dared to cross the Saijins.   
  
Bulma bolted from her bed when the last second of sleep passed away. Her heart pounded in her throat while she tried to calm down. Her blood ran cold when the dream came back to her, she just didn't know what to make of it. Was it really what she thought it was? Did she just dream about the prince of all Saijins, the same prince that was currently staying at her house?  
  
~°~?~°~~°~?~°~  
  
Soooo, that was chappie number five. Io think it sux ass, this is probably the worst chapter I've ever written… L. But I'll try to get the new one out as fast as I can, I think it'll take quite some time since the new school year brings so much new homework with it..   
  
Ps: You might think, wow, she got so many reviews in one day. I did not. I copied them from my first account (which was hacked thankyouverymuch) They just helped me so much writing this I didn't want to just forget about them. Just tell me if you've got a problem with this and I'll see what I can do x_X  
-xxx-  
Lady Katz 


	6. you're gonne hate me

Hey people, you wouldn't believe how sorry I am for not updating * lowers head in shame* and I have bad news for the people that like this story, I am probably going to disconnect it...   
I just cannot write it anymore, I don't know if this is a serious case of writers block or I have just lost my interest in writing fanfics...either way, if I did continue this with no inspiration what-so-ever, it would only suck and I think I'd let you down even more by doing that..  
  
Also, this is very complicated for me because the one-shots I write come out pretty good but the longer stories, I think, just aren't my thing. Once I write a couple of chapters about a certain subject I quickly loose interest, which I think happened with my two longer stories, To trust again and In the hands of faith.  
I am just posting this to let you all know that in about a week or so, these two stories will be no longer :'( And I am NOT proud of doing this, believe me..  
  
Seriously, I am hitting myself for doing this but I have decided that school comes first and I don't want to drag these stories through the mud by forcing myself to continue them. I cannot tell you how sorry I am, I know some people liked these fic's… but I can't help it. This really was the last thing I wanted to do but I ran out of options *bangs head against wall hoping to crack it open* I know I'll probably receive flames for doing this but I hope some of you understand..  
  
I'm sorry  
  
-xxx-  
Lady Katz 


End file.
